Digimon Monologue
by lovelyleah
Summary: Just a monologe I did for my Drama class and thought I would put up here. DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND KRISTI!


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did Angemon would never have died. I would also be rich, and not writing here on ff.net. I also don't own the song. I do, however, own the spoof of the song, which I made up. Or at least that's what the voices in my head tell me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This monologue is dedicated to my bestest best friend Kristi!  
  
*theme song*  
  
Seven young kids go to camp for the summer Wind up livin' in the digital land Where everybody gets to meet his own Digimonster A digital companion a digital friend. A Digimon in training will Digivolve to Rookie And Digivolve to champion and ultimate too. I'm gonna save the digital world for me I'm gonna save the digital world for you.  
  
--------------  
  
Hi! My name is Madison! I just got back from an awesome adventure in the Digiworld!  
  
It all started while I was standing in the supermarket, buying potato salad. All of a sudden, my cell phone rang, so I answered it. Expecting my best friend Kristi on the like, I was shocked when I heard the voice of Ophanimon, an angel on my favourite TV show, Digimon.  
  
She said to me, 'You have been chosen to save the Digital World from great danger. Go to the Grand Central Station and board the 11 o'clock train.'  
  
So, same as any other avid Digimon fan, I left my potato salad there and got my butt over to the station. The weird thing was, I was the only person there! Even though I was slightly freaked out, I got onto the train and soon found myself face to face with the four other kids chosen along with me.  
  
We got to the Digiworld and set out. We soon came across a big hedge maze. Now, I had never been in a giant maze before, so I was ecstatic. 5 minutes later, however, I wasn't so happy. We were lost. Completely and utterly lost. So, we were surprised when we came across a clearing, in the center of which was a toy chest.  
  
Now, being the only one in my group NOT a chicken, I opened the chest. What happened next I'll never forget. When I opened it, a purple light flew out and into my cell phone, which I noticed had become a D-tector! This transformed me into a Digimon, Sirrocomon! And it's a good thing too, because just then we were attacked!  
  
Luckily, we won because I was there to fight them off. Single-handedly I might add!  
  
So we found out was out of the maze and continued on our way. The other 4 kids found their spirits too over the next couple of days.  
  
Then we reached our destination. A tall, dark, tower, home to what could only be a purely evil Digimon. We entered and climbed a set of stairs. Higher, and higher, and higher, until we reached the top.  
  
There, we encountered EternalEnkindlemon, who we proceeded to fight with. Even with all five of our combined efforts, EternalEnkindlemon was stronger than all of us, so we were losing pitifully.  
  
Just when we were about to abandon all hope, Ophanimon showed up! She forced EternalEnkindlemon to de-digivolve, defeating him for us!  
  
Ophanimon then thanked us for saving the Digital World and let us back out of the tower.  
  
So we traveled back to the train station and came back to the real world. Needless to say, we were all pretty sad to be leaving so soon after we arrived.  
  
It's just, I still can't believe that I was in Digimon! Watch for me in the next season!  
  
*checks watch*  
  
Oops, I late, I have to go meet my friends, bye!!!  
  
*runs off*  
  
-----------------  
  
*cue spoof of theme song*  
  
Hey Madison, Hey Madison, Do do do do do do do, Hey Madison, Hey Madison,  
  
CHAMPION OF THE DIGITAL WORLD! *does a superman pose* :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I had fun doing that! :D If anyone is going to yell at me because it's too short, keep in mind that it's a monologue I did in Drama, and it could only be about 2 or 3 minutes long.  
  
Also, if I screwed up anything, blame Kristi. She taught me all I know about Digimon. And then some. Like how it's always a good idea to run straight into the wall, instead of the cafeteria, where the vice-principal just happens to be standing. 


End file.
